


Phantasm

by TheoSaurusRex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Penises, Somnophilia, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoSaurusRex/pseuds/TheoSaurusRex
Summary: Unedited and unbeta'd.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 49





	Phantasm

Connor palms himself through his pants as he teeters on the edge of Hank's bed, watching him mutely as he sleeps. The hard, cold edge of metal pushes between his thighs as he traces the barrel of Hank's gun along the bulge of his own penis.

He moans softly and presses the hard side of the gun between his legs, twitching through his pants against it as it lines up alongside his hard penis. He keens and whimpers quietly, always monitoring Hank as his hands move the Lieutenant's weapon between his thighs.

Hank is deep in REM, and Connor wonders if he can hear what Connor is doing right beside him. He wonders if it's affecting his dream at all. He can see Hank's own penis hardening slowly in his boxers, and he aches to fit his mouth around it.

His hips thrust forward, penis rubbing along Hank's pistol as he stares longingly. It is far too dangerous, but he is sorely tempted to suckle on his makeshift toy while he pretends he can taste Hank's penis on his tongue instead of steel, plastic, and gunpowder.

Connor crawls, pushing his pants down until his penis is pressed firmly into the line of Hank's pistol until he hovers next to the Lieutenant's waist. It would be so simple to pull Hank's penis out of his shorts and to just take what he craves. He wants to, so badly. His hands speed up, fisting around his own penis trapped next to Hank's gun as he lets himself imagine it.

Hank would wake up, penis stuffed down into Connor's throat. Connor would be in so much trouble- Hank would be angry. He'd hate him. He wonders why the thought of being caught turns him on so much, even knowing this. He imagines Hank would punish him. He's grab him by his hair and fuck his face until his load dripped down Connor's throat.

Connor whines and twists his hand around his penis, dropping the gun onto the mattress and shoving his pants further down, baring himself so that he can sit on the cool steel of Hank's gun, resting the rim of his hole on the barrel while he tugs furiously on his penis.

Hank flips over, emerging from REM into lighter waking sleep and Connor startles. He cums hard, certain he'll be caught as the Lieutenant's hard penis lands right against his hip. He shudders and hops off of the bed, leaving Hank mumbling as he comes awake from a lovely dream, his android nowhere to be seen.

Why is his gun digging into his damn hip?


End file.
